Insidious Intentions
by Osiris Lord of the Underworld
Summary: Popular or not popular... That's all that people care about these days. This is something Taichi knows just too well. He's the most unpopular boy in school and is surprised, when someone popular asks him to spend some time with him...
1. A confusing conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's Characters  
  
Hey everybody! Hope you like this story! Don't worry I'm still going to update my other stories even with this one too...  
  
_**Insidiouds Intentions**  
_  
Chapter 1: A confusing conversation  
  
Popular or not popular.  
  
That's all people care about these days...  
  
It's what makes my time at school a living hell.  
  
Nobody cares about kindness or trust, it's all just how good looking you are and how much money you have that counts.  
  
That's what I hate about the world these days.  
  
I guess you could say I'm quite good looking but then again I'm smart and other people don't like that. I'm called "the geek" and sometimes even "the dork" just because I have good marks and a pair of glasses.  
  
Nobody really knows me. They just assume that's who I am because of my looks.  
  
I guess I would have to make some big changes if I ever wanted to be popular. For a start I would have to earn a bit more money to afford some contact lenses and then I would have to change the way I act completely. But that's one thing I never want to do.  
  
I promised my sister once when she was having bad problems with her asma, that I would never change myself just to make other people happy. That's why I never really cared about what everybody else thought of me.  
  
But I guess everybody has an urge to be popular.  
  
I know I do.  
  
I just never wanted to break my promise... and I've never thought of doing it either.  
  
Since I'm so unpopular, I NEVER thought a cool and very good looking person would ever talk to me.  
  
Ever.  
  
But I was wrong because someone did. A popular, good looking guy actually spoke to me...  
  
It was the start of a normal, average day of my, Taichi Yagamis, pityful life. The sun, which had rudely woken me up, was shining brightly and there was a clear sky.  
  
My sister was already up and having her breakfast. She smiled and said good mornig cheerfully as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran my hands through my hair so that it all stood up on end.  
  
It was ashame that I inherited my mothers slightly bad eyesight.  
  
Cause without my glasses I didn't really look geeky at all.  
  
But then without my glasses I wouldn't be able to see much at all.  
  
So anyaway, I then had my breakfast and walked my sister to her school, then to mine. It's not that big of a walk and I just love walking through the park early in the morning.  
  
As I walked through the schools main entrance I got the usual horrible looks from eveyone who thought they were better than me.  
  
Which of course was... everybody.  
  
Even the short walk to my locker was full of shoves and name calling. To me it was all really daily routine. My locker of course was full of offensive stickers and graffiti again. How many times was I going to have to stay longer and clean it?  
  
My first two lessons were Maths and as usual, of course, I was the only one who knew any of the answers to anything. I really don't understand how they expect to get decent jobs if they can't even solve basic maths.  
  
Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots who just live to look good. This impression usually last the whole day, wait, actually that's the impression I always have...  
  
I hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone until my lunchbreak and then it wasn't much of a conversation either.  
  
But there was one thing good about it, it was with a popular guy...  
  
I was happily eating my lunch, I had made for myself at home, as suddenly Yamato Ishida sat down opposite to me. He is one of the most popular and good looking guy at our school... You can't get much more popular than him.  
  
I ignored him at first not knowing that he was actually sat there because of me.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say hello or anything?"  
  
I looked to both of my sides and seeing that there was noone else sat at this table, looked back at him.  
  
"I am talking to you, you know."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Hello." I said returning my gaze to my lunch.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Usually popular people don't talk to me so I didn't know that you were sat there because of me."  
  
"Popular people? Is that what you call other people?"  
  
"Well what else do you expect me to call you? And I'm sorry, why are you talking to me? I'm rather confused by your acceptance of me."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
I gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"Then why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Does a guy need a reason to talk to one of his fellow classmate?"  
  
"Not for a fellow classmate but then I'm not a fellow classmate am I?"  
  
"Your names Taichi, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I'll call you just Tai. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure." But inside I had doubt that he would be talking to me again. I noticed the bell go for the next lesson but stayed put seeing Yamato not bothering to move.  
  
"Look Yamato. I really would like to chat a bit longer with you but –"  
  
"Then lets go somewhere more private."  
  
"Excuse me?" That really wasn't the reaction I was expecting.  
  
"I would like to spend some more time with you today."  
  
"And you just think that I'm going to skip my lessons to spend some time with somebody I don't even know."  
  
"Well yeah. I mean you've got a perfect record so it wouldn't really matter if you missed todays lessons and I think it would be rather stupid to give up going somewhere with a popular guy just because of four lessons."  
  
He did have a point.  
  
A popular guy was telling me that he wanted to spend some time with me and I was having second thoughts? I was giving this situation way, way too much thought.  
  
I watched him as he stood up and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. He opened the door and looked back at me.  
  
"So. Are you coming or not?" he asked and then added "I know what I would do."  
  
I was absolutely sure that I wanted to go with him but how do I know if this isn't just some sick joke? Can I actually trust him?  
  
"Okay. I'll come. But I'm leaving if this turns out to be some sick kind of joke."  
  
"Is that what you think I am? Someone who just wants to pick on you?"  
  
"Every popular guy in the world is like that. So why shouldn't you be?" I asked plainly, walking through the open door without looking at him.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I am!"

-ten minutes later-  
  
"Is this you're idea of somewhere private????"  
  
I asked him, joining the end of a queue in McDonalds...  
  
"Well, not exactly. But I couldn't really ignore the rummbling sound my stomache was making. Do you want anything?" he asked me as we got to the front of the queue.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment." I told him but I got the feeling that he didn't really care as he ordered two burgers, two cokes and two portions of fries.  
  
We sat ourselves down at the back of the restaurant. I take it, he didn't want everybody to hear what we were going to talk about.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you're hungry." He said passing me some food.  
  
"Keep the burger."  
  
"Why? Don't you like burgers?" he asked me sounding a bit concerned. I really didn't understand why he was so interested in me all of a sudden...  
  
"I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why should I have? I don't even know you very long. It's not something you tell everybody as soon as you meet them. So anyway, why are you being so nice to me? Noone has ever talked to me this long without insulting me."  
  
"My, you waste no time do you? Well, I've been noticing you more lately and well...... I wanted to ask if you would go out with me." He said looking me straight into the eye.  
  
"Jeez, you are really direct. You know that?"  
  
This was definitely going too far. There must have been a catch somewhere. Nooen has ever noticed me and now he's asking me to go out with him? Wait a minute...  
  
"What makes you think that I'm gay?"  
  
"I don't. But it's worth asking you anyway." He said giving me a smile. "Don't worry. I would take it slow with you. I don't expect you to do anything sexual or like that."  
  
"Do you think that just because I'm unpopular and disliked by everyone that I'll date any person who asks me to?" I asked as I got up and walked away.  
  
How dare he! And what makes everybody think that I'm gay?  
  
I walked out onto the carpark and heard him run up behind me.  
  
"Tai, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I would have never of asked if I knew you were going to react like this."  
  
"How else did you expect me to react? I don't even know you well enough to go out with you."  
  
"Look, you don't have to say yes. Think about it. Here's my nummber. If you change your mind you can always ring me."  
  
He held out a little note and pressed it into my hand. I looked at him for a moment and then left. Not really caring about the fact that I was going to have to walk miles to get home.  
  
Anything would be better than driving back with him...  
  
-to be continued...  
  
A/N: Next chapie will be up soon. Hope you liked it!!! ;-)


	2. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.

Hey! Thanx for all those reviews you sent me!! :-D

I really never expected it to be such a great idea making Taichi a smart guy but hey you all seemed to like it and I'm really happy about that! Well, anyway enough chit chat and let's get on with the next chapie!

Chapter 2 

_**Getting to know you...**_

"And have you thought about it yet?"

The blond opposite me asked. I paused for a moment, keeping my gaze on my lunch.

"No."

"No? D'you mean no as in No, I don't want to go out with you or No, I haven't thought about it ?"

I looked up at him not really understanding why he didn't understand a simple answer.

"No, I haven't though about it yet. I was answering your question."

"Just making sure." He said with a little smile. "Did you get home allright?"

This was extremely weird. All I usually get from popular people was horrible remarks and looks so why was he being so nice to me. Why was he concerned? To be honest I find it quite creepy...

"You still worried about why I'm talking to you aren't you?"

"A bit." I said looking him in the eyes. I could hear the bell signaling the start of the next lesson.

"Well, yesterday you said that you don't know me and that's true and since I don't know much about you either I thought I would hang out with you a bit more."

"I'm not going to skip anymore lessons for you though."

"I don't expect you to. So..."

He stood up and stepped away from the bench. I only watched him and noticed that he was probably a bit taller than me. And I have to say, he is extremely good looking... I like it...

"Are you coming?" He asked impatiently snapping me out of my daydream.

"Don't you want to go first so you're not seen with me?" I asked.

It seemed to be the most obvious thing to ask. Well, at least it did to me.

"Why shouldn't we been seen together? I'm sure once you get to know me you'll surely want to go out with me and you'll be walking next to me then so why not walk with me now?"

I couldn't believe I had just heard that. How could anybody be so arrogant! If he wants me to go out with him he better not be too arrogant. Then again what else should I really expect from a popular guy...

"You really need to stop thinking too much. I swear it doesn't do you any good."

"That's because you've never tried." I replied, sounding more annoyed than I actually wanted to.

"Are you trying to say I'm dumb?"

The walk to the chemistry lab with Yamato was very different to the walks I usually have walking on my own. Nobody shoved me, teased me or called me names. All they did was just look at me, then to Yamato, confused as if to say: "What the hell are you doing with him?"

I guess it was kind of creepy. Or I'm just not used to it being that way. But I guess I could get used to it.

As we walked into the lab Yamato left me and went to his seat round the back of the class and I went to mine in the front row. I sit alone in the front row and that's something I'm actually quite glad about. I find that I can usually work better alone.

Well, at least I don't have to listen to Yamato talk all the way through the lesson. Allright, he is good looking and he does seem to be interested in me but he is so arrogant...

"Mister Yagami." A loud voice suddenly said infront of me.

I looked up and saw my very angry looking chemistry teacher standing over me.

"Yes, miss?"

"Where were you yesterday? Why weren't you present for my class?"

"Ah..." I had totally forgotten that I had skipped chemistry to go out with Yamato...

What on earth was I going to say? I couldn't tell her the truth...

"I think I can explain miss." Yamato suddenly shouted from the back of the room.

"Well then, please do."

I looked back to Yamato hoping that he wouldn't tell her that we skipped class to go to McDonalds... But then again knowing how arrogant he can be that's probably exactly what he's going to say.

"Well..." he stopped a moment to think and then continued "it was like this. Just after our lunchbreak I had tripped over something and twisted my ankle. When Taichi saw me he helped me up and took me to see the nearest doctor."

"Is that so? I've always hated the fact that this school doesn't have a school nurse... You can never prove if you're lying or not. Is this true Taichi? You never usually stick your nose in other peoples business."

"It's true miss."

It was rather obvious that she didn't like me but she didn't need to rub it in. To make it even better though, the whole class laughed when she was being mean to me which of course encouraged her to do it even more...

"Well then, I guess I don't have to report you two then." She said, walking back to her desk.

It was a strange feeling being saved by a popular person......... I hope he doesn't expect to have any plus points for that. Just because he saved me from detention doesn't mean I like him more...

"Could anybody tell Mister Yagami and Mister Ishida what we did yesterday in class?"

"Yes miss." A girl called out holding her hand out high.

"Miss Tashikawa?"

"We were all devided into work groups and given a special subject to work on. We have until next week Monday to hand in our paper works."

"That's right. So, since you both weren't here yesterday you two will have to work together. Your subject is Alcohol."

Great... Just great. What is it all of a sudden that seems to connect me with Yamato? It doesn't matter what I do it always leads straight back to him. I guess this is what they mean when they say you should be careful for what you wish for...

I know I've always wanted to talk to more popular people... but I didn't expect it to happen so soon and so fast. And I never thought that somebody would be so arrogant to ask me out on the first day I met him. I hope he isn't too arrogant...

The rest of the day went quite well and surprisingly I didn't see Yamato once... ... Well, at least not until after school.

I was walking home, in my usual daydreaming state thinking about the things that had happened at school. I had just gotten to the gate to the park as a car pulled up next to me. I don't know many people so nobody ever usually stops for me. Thinking this, it made me jump out of my skin hearing somebody call out my name behind me.

"Tai!"

I turned around to see who it was and wasn't really surprised to see that it was Yamato.

"Wanna ride home?" he asked, leaning on the top of the open car door.

"Not really. I like walking through the park."

"Look. We've got to work on our chemistry papers anyway so let's go round your place and start on it."

"Are you sure that's why you want to come to my place?"

"Well,..." He paused a second and looked down to the floor. "... no. But that's the only excuse I have other than I want to know where you lived and get to know you."

Seeing him stand there, making up excuses... he looked so different than he did at school. Maybe there was more to him than just his arrogant side. But I still couldn't help thinking that he was planning on tricking me into something bad...

"Okay. You can come to my place if you want but I'm still going to walk."

"Have it your way then." He said as I turned around in direction of the park.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Where do you live?"

I smirked to myself turning back to him. "You see that tall building on the other side of the park? We live in flat number 77 on the seventh floor."

"The seventh floor? Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No. I walk this way everyday so I'v gotten used to it."

"Hey what do you mean by "We" ?"

"You'll see."

------ on the seventh floor ------

"This is a nice place you have." I heard Yamato say as I entered and saw him sitting on our couch.

"How did you get in?"

"I let him in." I heard Kari shout from her room.

"I see that I can trust you not to let strangers into our flat."

"Well, hello to you to brother." She said all moody as she gave me hug. "Anyway who wouldn't let somebody that good looking in? And he said he was a friend of yours."

"So, what would you have done if he had tried to rape you?"

"Tai! I would never do that! She's a girl!" Yamato said looking shocked by the accusation.

"I'm very sorry. I couldn't help being born as a girl." Kari said, looking very offended.

"Nothing against you kid but I'm gay so I don't intend to rape girls."

"So you're going to rape my brother? If you lay a finger on him I'll kill you!"

"That's not what I meant. I'm not going to rape anybody."

"She knows what you meant Yamato." I said with a smirk.

"I'm going out to a friend. I'll be back round about nine." Kari said as she left, leaving me alone with him.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air until Yamato suddenly grinned at me, giving me a good impression of madness. I couldn't help but smile.

"See! I can make you smile. That must be a good sign." He said while he walked over to the fridge.

"You got any booze?"

"No, I'm not old enough to buy Beer yet and I do have a twelve year old sister in the flat."

"You're not old enough?"

"No. I'm still seventeen."

He looked at me for a while and shrugged his shoulders.

"You look way older though. So, how do you plan writing a paper about alcohol with no booze?"

"Well, there are things that are called "Textbooks" in which you can read. And I think you'll find that they have quite a bit of information. You should try them someday."

"Ha ha very funny. I think that you can really only write about something well, after you have tried it."

It was strange. Now that I was spending some time alone with him, it didn't seem to matter that we were from two different "Popularity"-classes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went out with him. Maybe I was making a too bigger deal of this popular, unpopular thing.

My trail of thoughts was rudely interrupted by the rummbling sound of my stomache calling out for food. I had hoped that Yamato hadn't heard it but of course he did. He looked at me for a short while and then went back into the fridge, bringing out a couple of eggs and some vegetables.

"What are you doing?"

"Omelette. What else did you expect me to cook?"

"You're going to cook... with my food... in my pans..."

Somehow I didn't think this was such a good idea but then again I couldn't cook very well so...

"Okay then. Show me what you can do." I said confidently. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice.

"Don't worry. I'm a really good cook. I cook quite often at home."

He said trying to reassure me that nothing was going to go wrong. Did I look that worried?

"So." He said while cutting the vegetables. "Have you thought about my question yet?"

Somehow I knew that this was going to come sometime during his stay.

"Won't it make you a bit unpopular going out with someone like me. You know, the geek."

"What is it with you and this popular thing? I don't really care if it makes me a bit unpopular. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I've had one. But he said I was too smart and disliked by his friends so we broke up."

"Aha! So you are gay. So that's one good thing."

I still didn't know why he wanted to go out with me and I'm reall still a bit unsure if I should. Noone has ever noticed me before except him. But then is that a good thing?

"Look. If you're worried about you being so unpopular. I could change that for you. I could make you more popular. Allthough you really don't need changing. I like you the way you are."

"I don't need you to make me more popular. I'm fine with the way I am now."

"You know what? Why don't we go out with each other just for a week. And then if you don't like it we'll stop and if you do then that's great."

"One week? And this isn't some kind of wind up or something."

"This is no joke or wind up. So, will you go out with me?"

-to be continued

A/N: Yeah! I finished the chapter. I hope you like it. And please review!!!! ;-D


End file.
